Where do babies came from?
by Kayano.takama
Summary: In summer day which is time to relax for Sephiroth, but it’s all ruined by little question who give by his son..


This is my first fanfic. I hope you'll like it. This story about Sephiroth who became a father for three little remnants. and I'm sorry if you found anything wrong with my grammer hehehe..., 'cause my grammer is the worst thing in my life....

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Final Fantasy Chara, it's belong who created.. hehe..

**Summary : **In summer day which is time to relax for Sephiroth, but it's all ruined by little question who give by his son..

Sephiroth supposed it must be started when they visiting aunt Tifa who have newborn baby and proudly to show off. The group of AVALANCE also visiting the baby who will be an heir for his well-known father, Cloud. they look more happy after the baby born, they give a gift for the baby, made a joke so we can see his laughter and Yuffie singing nursery rhymes in falsetto voices (I don't know if Yuffie can singing or not). In that day, all of people who came to these house being happy for the baby. Kadaj, Yazzo, and Loz hearing that there's another children in this family rushed over to see the child and shout out a question for all people in these room.

"Can I play with him?" Kadaj asked.

"Not now, my dear... the baby needed to grow more before he can play with all of you." answer Tifa.

"Then... is he old enough tomorrrow? so that he can play with us.." Kadaj asked again.

"No, no.... it's not that simple my dear, maybe you must wait until four or five years that you can play with him outside." answer Tifa.

"That's long?!" Kadaj seem surprise after hear that.

"yes my dear.." now Cloud who answer it.

"Can't aunt Tifa have an older baby next time?" Loz suddenly asked.

This question threw all of people in that room into a fit laughter which last several minutes. Yuffie had wiped tears of mirth from her eyes to declare, "Not, Loz. it doesn't work like that.. haha..!"

"But why?" Kadaj inquired, feeling both frustrated and confused. and he asked again. "By the way where do babies came from?"

that question had thrown everyone into another hysterical fit, however this time, there was no laughter, only wide eyes, nervous, tense voices, and frantic whispering.

Poor Tifa had grown quite red in the face and opened her mouth to reply that question. " Umm... Kadaj.. please go asked your father, he'll tell you."

Kadaj sulked and scowled...

After that incident, they're go home in silent. When they reach their house Kadaj still curious about answer so he decided to ask his father after dinner.

"Daddy, you know that every father in this world must be know everything more than his child, right?" Kadaj start the conversation with his father.

"So, I want to ask something, may I ?" Kadaj asked again.

"Of course dear, so what's your question ?" curious Sephiroth.

"Umm... Daddy... Where do babies came from anyway ?"

silent....

puppy eyes..

silent...

"Umm.. when we visiting aunt Tifa today, I tell her about that question, but she refuses to answer question and tell me to ask daddy for answer it. You'll tell me right?" Kadaj sent him his puppy eyes, made Sephiroth more nervous.

However this question really quite different from another question. Must he answer it? but it's not right time to tell him about relationship between wife and husband and how can they do created such a innocent baby! this isn't really really right time to explain it for arround his age.

Sephiroth more confuse how to reply it... and his decision..

"I'll answer your question after I finished my work.." answer Sephiroth.

It's time to running..

"But...."

"You must wait until I finished my work okay! be a good boy..." he tap his hand up his son head.

"okay.. I'll be wait..." said Kadaj. and Sephiroth leave his son and go to his office room.

'WHAT MUST I DO?' Sephiroth screaming in his head.

kyaa... chapter 1 finish...

what must Sephiroth do? will he tell about this to Angeal and Genesis? what kind of they're reaction? what kind of Genesis answer and Angeal answer? Does Sephiroth will find the right answer for such a child aith age arround five years old. wait for next chapter!!!

Please review...

-


End file.
